True Love
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Ash gets a little "gift"...he can't lie. That's the best summary I can give for this story. AAML! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Ash gets a little "gift"…he can't lie. That's the best summary I can give for this fic. AAML, review!  
____________________________________________________

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with school-I was homeschooled up until now, so actually going to school is new for me. Thankfully, all my class is new to the school too, and a bunch of the people used to be homeschooled too.

Also, I'm working on an original, non-fanfiction story, so that might also slow me down, but I'll try to get my other stories finished!

Anyway, as you may have guessed, this is another one of my Gregory Oscar Dent fics, just like When We Die and 90 Minutes. You don't have to read those to understand it, but it wouldn't hurt.

This is also AAML (Ash And Misty Love), so if you don't like that ship, go ahead and skedaddle.

Anyhoo, let's cut the crap and get to the story!

Also, you can follow me on twitter-I will now be tweeting about my fanfiction too. Here's my profile: .com/fwingsnitch  
Thanks!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Ash's perspective

Ash Ketchum shielded his eyes with his arm as he walked out of the tent into the blazing sunlight. He got used to it after a bit, and looked around.

It was yet another day of traveling in Sinnoh. He never really liked traveling. The only thing that kept him going was the gym battles. That, and the fact that once he was done in Sinnoh, he would finally be able to go back to Pallet town and see everyone again. Of course, there was just one person Ash really wanted to see.

They hadn't spoken for years. He wasn't even sure if she remembered him anymore. But he sure remembered her. The scrawny, tomboyish red-head had been all the thought about ever since she left. He wasn't sure when he fell in love with her. All he knew was that he was ready to cry the day she left. Did she leave? Or did he leave? This question always bothered him. He didn't know who was to blame.

Of course, now he was traveling with Dawn. She might have been cute, but she was still nothing compared to her. But Ash knew that Misty probably never loved him. Maybe it would be best to just forget about her, and get on with his life. He could find some other girl. Maybe settle down…start a family…

Who was he kidding? He would never be able to forget those beautiful emerald-green eyes, and that perfect, amazing smile that cheered him up every time he saw it.

Pikachu jumped up on its master's shoulder and smiled. Ash had always suspected that somehow, when pokémon were really good friends with their trainers, they could actually tell what their trainer was thinking or feeling. It sure seemed like pikachu always knew when he was thinking of her. Then again, maybe it was some sort of expression he got on his face. Brock seemed to know, too.

Ash looked at pikachu, who was smiling. "Pika pi, pikachu?"

Ash sighed. "Yup," he said, walking over and sitting down at the table, which was already set up. "I don't know, buddy. Does she even like me?"

"Pika pi pikachu pika."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pika pi. Pikachu pika pi pika."

"Seriously?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Well, if that's true, how come nobody's told me?"

"Pika pikachu pi."

"What do you mean I don't love her if I won't tell her? Of course I do!"

"Pika pi."

Ash paused. "But what if she doesn't love me? What if she only thinks of me as a friend…or worse?"

"Pika pika pikachu, pi?"

Ash sighed. "Oh, come on, nobody as perfect as her could ever be in love with someone like me."

"Pi, pikachu pika pikachu pika pi."

"Oh, shut up," Ash said, but he couldn't hold back a smile.  
____________________________________________________

Dawn's perspective

"Thinking about her again, Ash?" Dawn heard Brock say from inside the tent. She had begun to change, but then stopped to listen to Ash.

She knew that she had a crush on Ash. She couldn't deny it. She wasn't sure she was actually in love with him-she didn't even know what that really meant. He was good-looking, kind, brave, and overall a really great guy.

Up until now, Dawn had thought that she didn't stand a chance at Ash. But now, there was a glimmer of hope. I mean, she was the only girl Ash traveled with. Who else could he have been talking about?

"Oh, hi, Brock," Ash said. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Well, I didn't have to hear much to know who you were thinking of."

Ash sighed.

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Oh, don't you start too," Ash said, "I've already gotten enough of that from pikachu."

"It wouldn't be that hard, Ash."

"Yes, it would, Brock," Ash said, sounding a bit irritated. "I can't just call her up and say that I'm in love with her. I have to meet her in person. It had to be the right moment."

"Honestly, Ash," Brock said, "If you were any denser, you wouldn't even know who I was talking about."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She loves you, Ash," Brock said.

"You really think so?" Ash said after a pause.

"I know so," Brock said. "You can tell by the way she looks at you."

"Wait," Ash said, "didn't you say this same kind of stuff about Nurse Joy and you?"

"Yup," Brock said, "I'm right about that too."

Dawn heard Ash face-palm.

"Brock, even if I wanted to tell her, she lives in another region. That's like, Miles away!"

Dawn's heart sank. Ash wasn't talking about her. But then who was he talking about? Jealousy and rage began to boil up inside her. Who was this other girl? Why did Ash love her so much? Dawn could just picture her. One of those stupid, blonde, big-breasted sluts who get guys to ask them out just by batting their eyelashes. She hated those people.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

Ash looked over at Dawn, who had just walked out of her tent.

"Oh, hey, Dawn," he said. She had a strange expression on her face, like a mix of anger and hurt. He decided to ignore it. He was never good with confronting people.

"Hey, Ash," she said, sitting down at the table and serving herself some scrambled eggs. "Who were you guys talking about?" she added, obviously trying to sound casual.

"You heard that?" Ash said.

"Just a bit of it," Dawn answered, seeming to have taken a great interest in her food. She was just staring at it, and poking it with her fork, but not actually eating.

"Nobody," Ash said. He saw Brock smile.

"You two had better eat your eggs before they get cold," he said simply, and sat down to eat his own breakfast.

After breakfast, they all packed up and continued their walk toward Sunnyshore City. Ash had already beat the Snowpoint City gym. Ash kept stealing nervous glances at Dawn, who seemed to be staring at him, but when he looked she would blush and look down at her feet. A few times she ended up running into a tree or low-hanging branch. When this happened she would blush even harder, get up, and pretend nothing had happened.

After walking for a while, the group stopped for lunch. As they ate their sandwiches, Dawn kept stealing short glances at Ash, still with the same look on her face as at breakfast.

"Dawn?" Ash finally said, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Dawn said, though she said it so quickly, Ash didn't believe her.

"You're sure?" He said.

"Positive," Dawn said, not looking at Ash.

There was a bit of a pause, then she looked up.

"Ash, who were you talking about during breakfast? You can tell me."

Ash sighed. "Oh, just an old friend. Not that it really matters. I haven't seen her for years."

"…and yet you still love her."

"I never said that," Ash said quickly.

"Really? I thought you did."

"Well, you must have heard wrong. She's just an old friend, and I was wondering if I should call her. After all, I haven't seen her since Kanto."

A/N: We're pretending Misty never visited in Hoenn.

Dawn nodded, but she didn't seem to believe Ash. Nobody talked for the rest on lunch, and once they were all done, they packed up and began walking again.

It was sundown by the time they got to Sunnyshore City. The sky was…sundowny. You know, Orange and stuff.

Ash yawned. "Man, I could really go for some dinner and sleep."

"Well," Brock said, "let's check into that hotel over there."

The grouped walked into the hotel and checked in. "I'm gonna go get some pizza," Brock said, "are you two okay here by yourselves?"

"Sure," Ash and Dawn said together.

"Okay," Brock said, "don't burn the hotel down!"

"Hey, that only happened once!" Ash yelled defensively and Brock walked out onto the street.

"Come on," he said, and walked toward the elevator, with Dawn following. Then, he ran smack into someone.

"Ow!" They both fell to their butts. "Hey, watch it!" said the person Ash had ran into. He looked to see who it was, and couldn't believe his eyes.  
____________________________________________________

Unless you're as dense as Ash, I think you all know who Ash ran into. Anyway, be sure to review! Seriously! There's nothing I hate more than getting a message saying that someone favorited the story or added it to their story alert WITHOUT REVIEWING! Okay, maybe there is, but seriously! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews, and a special thanks to all the people who followed me on twitter!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 2

I bet you were all wondering who Ash ran into. Well, it was…

OSCAR WILDE!!!!!=D

"Sorry," Ash said. Him and the other guy got up. He thought he recognized the man from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where.

"Experience is only the name we give to our mistakes," the man said.

"What?" said Ash.

"A man can only be happy with a woman he doesn't love."

"Huh?"

"It is always a silly thing to give advice, but to give good advice is fatal."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Nah, just kidding. It was Misty.

Ash got up and helped the other person to their feet. He looked them over and his jaw dropped.

It was Misty Waterflower, but certainly not how he remembered her. Sure, she still had the same orangey-red hair, but it was no longer in its traditional sideways ponytail. Now it flowed down past her shoulders, making it look even more beautiful.

She wasn't wearing her old yellow tank-top, blue mini-jeans and red suspenders either. Now she was wearing a purple t-shirt and tight, dark blue jeans.

She was taller too, but still shorter than Ash. She had also developed breasts. She was still thin, but definitely not scrawny. If not for her beautiful emerald-green eyes, Ash wouldn't have recognized her. How long had it been since they had seen each other? 5 years? Ash was 16 now, so Misty must have been 17. Man, had she changed.

Ash just stared. Misty had come to Sinnoh…without telling him…and she just happened to be staying at the same hotel as him…and just that morning, Ash had been thinking of her…

Why did this feel like déjà vu?  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

Misty just stared. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had just been visiting to see her uncle-she hadn't even thought that Ash might have been here.

But he wasn't the old Ash. This wasn't the short, thin, prepubescent kid with baggy jeans and a blue jacket. No, this was a new Ash. A 16-year-old Ash.

He was much taller, at least 6 inches above Misty. His face was even handsomer, and he was much more muscular. His chest and arms were much broader, and he was definitely good-looking. He still had the same hat, and the same messy, jet-black hair. He wasn't wearing his old Kanto outfit, though. Now he was just wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Just seeing him again made Misty love him even more.  
____________________________________________________

Dawn's perspective

Dawn could tell by the way Ash was staring at this girl that she was the one he had been talking about earlier. She couldn't lie, the girl was attractive. But she still didn't like her. She knew that she shouldn't hate this girl just because Ash was in love with her-after all, she didn't have a choice of whether or not Ash loved her-but she still did. And by the way the girl was looking at Ash, she just might love him too...  
____________________________________________________

Back to Ash's perspective

"Uh…hi," Ash said slowly.

"Hi," Misty said.

"Misty."

"Yeah," Misty replied.

"Uh…wow. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Five years."

Ash nodded. "Well, uh, you've really…developed…haven't you?" It took a fair amount of willpower for him not to stare at Misty's boobs.

"Yeah," Misty said. The shock of the two seeing each other again was wearing off now. "And look at you! You've gone through puberty, haven't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Ash said.

"Yeah," Misty said, "you're like, a foot taller than me!"

"Yup," Ash said. Misty nodded.

"So," she said, turning to Dawn, "who are you?"

"Oh, uh…I'm Dawn. His friend. Good friend. Really good friend. Even best friend, you could say."

"Best friend?" Misty looked at Ash, looking a bit jealous.

"Hey, a guy can have two best friends, can't he?" Ash said. He didn't want any conflict between Misty and Dawn, though he didn't see why there would be any.

"Oh, of course!" Misty said quickly. She put her hand out. "I'm Misty. I'm Ash's other best friend." Dawn shook Misty's hand, but not very enthusiastically. It was more of a small wiggle than a shake.

"So!" Ash said, "what are you doing here, Misty?"

"My uncle lives here," Misty said. "I haven't seen him or my cousin in a while. You?"

"What do you think? I'm battling the gym!"

"Good. My uncle says that the gym leader, Cyrus, hasn't had a good battle in a while, and he's thinking of retiring. If anyone can beat him, it's you. You've gotta give him a good battle."

"No problem!" Ash said.

Misty smiled. "I knew you'd say that."

"Hey, guys," Brock said, walking up to the three of them, holding two pizzas. "Hey, Misty. Good to see you again."

"Oh, hey Brock! It's good to see you, too!"

"Sorry," Brock said, "I didn't know you were here, or else I would have brought more."

"Oh, that's fine," Misty said. "I don't eat much."  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective again

10 minutes later, they were all eating pizza in Ash, Brock, and Dawn's hotel room. They talked about what had happened with them, talked about movies, and talked about…other…things…like…Oscar Wilde?

Misty was amazed at how much Ash had changed, and all the things he had done. His voice was much deeper too. Brock always had an annoying smile on his face whenever he looked at Ash and her. Misty got the feeling that Dawn didn't really like her, but she didn't know why. Then again, she didn't really like Dawn either. She couldn't figure that out either.

After dinner, they cleaned up and Misty hugged Ash before going up to her room, which was on the next floor up. She noticed a very brief glare from Dawn when she hugged Ash.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective yet again

Ash, Dawn, and Brock all slept in separate rooms. When Ash woke up in the morning, he stayed lying in bed for about an hour before he actually got up.

Ash sat up in bed, yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He stood up, opened his eyes…

And fell back onto his bed. A 12-year-old boy with dark brown hair that just touched his eyebrows and a dark blue hoodie was leaning against the wall, his hands in the pocket of the hoodie, smiling at Ash. It was a strange smile, as if he knew everything. When Ash looked into the kid's eyes, he got a strange feeling, as if it was not one, but millions of people looking at him.

"'Morning, Ash." the boy said.

"What-who are you? How'd you get in here?"

"I can go wherever I want. As for who I am, my name is Gregory Oscar Dent."

"Okay, well-wait…G.O.D…what-"

"Yup," the kid said. "That's me."

"But…isn't God supposed to be like…I dunno…"

"Older?"

"Yeah."

"You see, this is one thing that annoys me about you people. I mean, I know I created you, but it still annoys me. You guys always think of me as some huge, old guy, with a huge white beard and mustache, and long white hair, who sits atop the clouds and smites people!"

"So…you're not."

"No! I'm not! I can be whatever I want! When I come to earth, I like to be in the form of a boy, like this. I love kids."

"Okay," Ash said, "if you're really God, prove it."

"Okay, what would you prefer? I could go turn the toilet water into wine. Any illnesses that need curing? I haven't done the pillar of salt thing in a while-oh! I know! Have you got any bones?"

"Bones?"

"Yeah! It's a new idea I got for a miracle. I take a bunch of bones and turn them into bananas! I call it 'bones to bananas'. Catchy, 'eh?"

"Uh…how about you just…make something appear out of thin air."

"Sure," the kid said. Then, in an instant, he was sitting on the back of a donkey.

"How's this?"

Ash stared.

"Seems good enough for you." The donkey dissapeared and God was standing again.

"Wait a minute…" Ash said. "Now I remember! You were in a bunch of Fwingsnitch's other stories!"

God nodded.

"…And when you come along, nothing good ever follows."

"Oh, really?" said God. "Gimme an example."

"Well," Ash said, "in When We Die, you pretty much stuck me in a horrible other life where I didn't know Misty."

"…Because you _wished _for it! And, don't forget, it was just a dream, and it taught you to appreciate what you had."

"Okay, what about 90 Minutes? You almost killed me!"

"…Which led you to finally confess your love for Misty."

"Okay, but how about Cake? That's a sequel to When We Die!"

"Yes, but it really doesn't have anything to do with the plot of When We Die, and was just a way for Fwingsnitch to use that cliffhanger line at the end of When We Die."

"Alright, but-"

"Three Days of Excess," God said, now reading the bible.

"What?"

"Artie Ketchum."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm advertising!" God said.

"So, wait…Fwingsnitch is advertising his own fanfiction in one of his other stories?"

"Yup," God said.

"…that's pretty smart."

"I know, I made him that way," God said.

"So, why are you here?" Ash asked.

"I'm here to give you a blessing Ash. Now, this blessing isn't actually something I give to you. It's something I take away."

"What?" Ash said. "If you take it away, how is it a blessing!?!"

"There are some things you shouldn't have."

"True. So what do I get taken away from me?"

"Ash," God said, "once you walk out of this bedroom, you will be unable to lie."  
____________________________________________________

End of Chapter 2! BE SURE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!

Oh, and one final thought…

_,-~~--.__

,-* ^^^~~-._

,^ _,--~*^^

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-__.,-^ __,-~^

I AM _,.-^ /

A PERSON / /

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-,/ __ /

, ,^ ,^ ^-..-~^ ,/

/| ,^ ,'-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-,^.'

,^/| / | WHO LIKES ,^ 7

/ / | / CHOCOLATE MILK!!!! __ ,^ ,-^

/ / | /-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-,^ ^~--~^ ,^

/ 7 | / ,^ /

/ | / \ / _ /

/ | ( , \-. _ | ( `--^

| _,-. \ _/|/| _\ `.--^_ \ | |

|-^ \ | ,^0 ' || ^-.,-^ ^. /-^~--. |

\ _ \ /._ _/|`\ / ,-^~~,^ ,-^ / ,

__.._ \,--/ ^.|`.| |\ | ^,^ ,^ / / _,^ .-/

\ ,^ / ^. |-.| `' / / / /`-^ ,^ ,^

\ / | \ | ' ,^' ' ,^ ^. _,^ /

\ | | \' ,^ . | __ ____ |,-^ /

\ \ | ,^ ^. | / ____`. _\/ ,^

\ \ \ _. | ^'-.\7 '/ ' /

\_.-^'. \_,-^ `-' _ _/ / /

/ \ 7^~----~^ / ,^

/ / `. ,^ __ / ,^

/ _/ ^-._ _,^ / ^~--._,^ /-/7

,^ 7 )__ / ,^

,^ ,-' \ ^'~-._ /

,^ _\ ,` ^-._ |

,^ / ,^ ^. _,'

/ / / `. _,^

,^ / / \/

/ | | / `-.

( | /\ | | |~. `-_---~`

`.\_ `- / | /\ |. |`._~-._ ^.

^^|/ | /| / /\ | `' ^-\ ^~-._ ^.

| /V| / ' \| ^^'

| / \ / '

|/ \ /

' V


	3. Chapter 3

Man, these reviews are coming fast! Thanks, guys!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Ash jaw dropped.

"What?" He said, hoping he had misheard.

"You can't lie," God said again.

"But…why? How is that gonna help me!?!"

"You'll see."

"I hate it when people say that!"

"I know. By the way, you won't be able to hide the truth either. You'll be the bluntest person on the planet. Anything you think, you'll say."

"Why would you do that!?!"

"Lemme tell you something, Ash," God said, sitting down next to Ash. "There are two major tragedies in life. One is not getting what we want, and the other is getting it."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yeah, I never really understood Oscar Wilde either."

"So, what now?"

"Well, like I said, you can't lie anymore. That's all. See ya!"

"Wait, so you're just gonna go?"

The next thing he knew, God was gone.

"…I guess so."

Ash woke up to a banging on his door.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Ash!" came Brock's voice. "Wake up!"

Ash opened his eyes. It had just been a dream. Thank goodness. He couldn't bear the thought of actually being unable to lie.

"Alright, alright!" He said, and got out of bed. He yawned and got dressed. He woke up pikachu and walked out of the room.

"Come on," Brock said, "you're pancakes are getting cold."

Ash, happy it had just been a dream, walked over to the table, sat down, put syrup on his pancakes, and cut off a piece. He lifted it up to his mouth…

"Hey!" came Dawn's voice from the bathroom. "Why is there wine in the toilet!?!"

Ash dropped his fork. But wait…he was thinking of what happened. Why wasn't he saying it out loud?

"What do you mean?" Brock said.

"I mean, instead of water, the toilet is full of wine!"

Ash got up and walked into the bathroom. Indeed, the toilet was full of purple wine.

"You know, Dawn, you're really cute when you're mad." Ash clapped his hands over his mouth. He didn't know where it had come from. He looked nervously at Dawn, who was blushing furiously.

"Oh…thanks, Ash."

Ash tried to say "Just a bit," but it somehow came out "Like, _really_ cute."

Dawn blushed so bright, it looked like her head was about to explode.

"Uh…" Ash said awkwardly, "I'm gonna go…" he tried to say "finish my breakfast," but ended up saying "pretend I'm gonna finish my breakfast, when really I'm just trying to get away from this awkward situation.

Ash and Dawn just stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other, then Ash bolted back to the table and began wolfing down his food.  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

Misty ate her breakfast slowly, thinking of last night. Ash was here too. She could hardly believe it. For years she could think of nothing but Ash. She had been planning forever what she would say once they finally met again. She had it memorized word for word. How she would tell him how great of a person he was. How she would tell him how much he meant to her. And then, she would tell him she loved him, and hopefully they would kiss.

It was something that she had been planning for years, and it seemed so easy, but once she was actually in the right situation, she just couldn't do it.

And then there was that Dawn girl. Misty had suspicions that she wasn't the only person who loved Ash. She didn't like Dawn, and Dawn didn't seem to like her, either.

Misty lifted her spoon up to her mouth and ate her cereal. She spit it out at once. She had absentmindedly poured orange juice in her bowl. She sighed, got up, and poured her cereal down the drain. She wasn't very hungry anyway.

Misty decided that first thing today she would go see Ash. She put her shoes on, walked out the door, and walked down the stairs to the floor Ash, Brock, and Dawn were on. She found their room and knocked on the door.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

Ash got up and answered the door. It was Misty. The last person he wanted to see when he was mad.

"Uh…hi," he said.

"Hey," Misty said, "do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh…yeah, sure."

"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty said as she stepped in and took off her shoes. "You're sweating like crazy."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm-I'm fine." Ash gulped. "Did I ever mention how amazingly attractive you are?" He winced and grimaced. When he opened his eyes he saw Misty was looking flattered and a bit confused. Her face was as red as a spanked monkey's ass. Yes, I am fully aware that that is the worst description of blushing ever. I just felt like using it.

"Um…thanks, Ash." She said, blushing all the way up to the roots of her beautiful hair.

Ash saw Dawn sitting at the table, looking as if she was about to snap her fork in half.

Ash tried to say "You know, just kind of a bit good looking", but instead ended up saying "And not just pretty. I mean like, super-duper-Megan-Fox-awesome-hot." He winced again. He couldn't believe this. He opened his eyes to see Misty blushing brighter than seemed possible.

"Thank you," she said. Ash worriedly looked over at Dawn to see that she had now succeeded in snapping her fork in half. And her fork was metal. She must have been pretty mad to be able to snap a metal fork in half. This was not good.

"Let's just pretend I never said that," Ash said.

"Good idea," said Misty.

"So, why'd you come over, Misty?" Brock asked.

"Well, you guys are my friends!" Misty said. "I haven't seen you guys in forever. I want to hang out with you guys. When's your battle, Ash?"

"I'm planning on going to the gym right after lunch," Ash said.

"Cool!" Misty said. "So we've got all morning to do stuff together! What do you guys feel like doing?"

"Anything that's not shopping," Ash said immediately. "I've always hated shopping, especially with girls, because they take forever and buy pretty much everything they see." He winced. Crap. He opened his eyes to see Dawn looking a little offended, but thankfully not much.

"Oh, don't worry," Misty said, "I hate shopping too. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know you're not," Ash said.

"How about we just hang out here?" Brock said. "I think there's a Pokémon tournament on TV at 11:00."

"Sounds good!" said Ash and Misty at the same time. "What do you think, Dawn?" Ash said. "You've been awfully quiet."

"What?" said Dawn, who had been glaring at Misty. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine with that." Ash nodded and she went back to glaring at Misty.  
____________________________________________________

End of chapter 3! Sorry if it's a bit short. And sorry about the delay for the next chapter of "Cake"-I'm trying to post it but it keeps getting this weird processing error!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming! Fourth chapter is finally up! Does anyone else hate school as much as me? I don't think that's possible.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 4

For the next few hours, the gang pretty much just hang around in the hotel room. They played a couple board games, watched some TV, stuff like that. Ash's no-lying "blessing" was still annoying as hell, but for some reason he hadn't mentioned his visit from God, or the fact that he was completely in love with Misty. He couldn't understand it.

He also noticed that Dawn was always looking at Misty with a look of deep rage, and whenever her and Ash were alone together, she would smile, move close to him, and sometimes put her head on his shoulder or hold his hand for a couple seconds until somebody walked in to the room. The bluntness part of Ash's change eventually caused him to ask Dawn what the hell she was doing. When he did, she blushed furiously and backed away. After that she didn't try again.

Misty didn't seem to like Dawn very much either. Ash didn't understand it. Dawn was pretty girl-like, and Misty was a tomboy, so he hadn't thought they would hit it off right away, but he never would have guessed that they'd end up as enemies. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

Once it was time for the gym battle, the group took the elevator down to the lobby. Just as they were walking out, the last person Ash wanted to see when he couldn't lie came walking up to them.

"Oh, it's you," Paul said. "No, I don't want to battle, but do you have any spare change? I just need a dime."

"I'll pretend to be nice and give you a quarter," Ash said quickly, "but in reality I would rather shoot you in the head than even give you a penny."

There was an awkward pause, then Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. "Sure, here you go," he said, and handed it to Paul.

There was another awkward pause, then Paul said, "You would really rather shoot me in the head than give me anything?"

"Yes," Ash said. He winced.

"Well, you're a bitch."

"Shut up, pansy!" Ash retorted.

"Oh, you wanna get into an insult contest now, do you?"

"Sure!"

"We all sprang from apes, but you didn't spring far enough."

"I heard when you were a kid, your mom wanted to hire someone to take care of you, but the mafia wanted too much."

"You're so ugly, Hello Kitty says goodbye to you."

"If you want to know about mistakes, you can ask your parents."

"If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid."

"It looks like your face caught on fire, and somebody tried to put it out with a fork."

"You must have been born on a highway, cause that's where most accidents happen."

"Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is!"

"Your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory."

Ash did say anything. Paul smiled. He thought he had won. But then Ash grinned. The smile dropped from Paul's face. Then Ash said one word. One simple word that ruled all. One single word that ended the entire contest.

"Dumbass."

"Uh…er…" Paul struggled to find a comeback. "Uh…um…well…uh…you're face…uh…wow…er…ouch…um…that was just…wow…that's harsh. Uh…well…yeah? Yeah, well-well, you know what? You uh…you…_you suck_!" Paul dashed away to the stairs, looking enraged that he had lost. Ash couldn't help it. He smiled.

"Short and sweet is how it should be," he said, courtesy of his annoying bluntness. He bravely looked at everyone else. Brock was looking astounded, Dawn was just looking kind of dazed, but Misty was actually smiling.

"Uh…" Ash said awkwardly.

"I'm not gonna pretend that wasn't immature," Misty said, still smiling, "but I could just tell he deserved it."

Ash grinned.  
____________________________________________________

Still Ash's perspective

The huge doors of the gym swung open to reveal a huge room with metal flooring, walls, and ceiling. Everyone walked inside and the doors shut behind them.

"I'm starting to think they make these gyms big and intimidating on purpose," Ash said, looking around.

"Hello?" Misty yelled.

"Anyone there?" Yelled Brock.

Ash looked over at Misty to see that a 13-year-old kid with messy, dirty blonde hair was standing behind her, a look of mischief on his face.

"Hello," he said in a scratchy voice. Misty yelped and wheeled around, the kid now laughing hysterically.

"That wasn't funny!" She yelled, looking enraged.

"Actually, it kind of was," Ash said. He winced. "I mean," he said, not looking at Misty, "I'm not trying to be mean or anything but the look on your face was kind of priceless. No offense. I'm just saying. If he had done that to me, I probably would have looked just as funny as you."

He opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him. Then The kid smirked.

"I like this boyfriend of yours!" He said, turning to Misty.

"Boyfriend!?!" Misty and Ash both said simultaneously, both blushing like crazy.

"Oh, no, we're not-"

"We're not a-"

"No, it's not-"

"Not really-"

"Just-"

"Hold on a second!" The kid held his hand up and pulled out a pocket book with his free hand.

"Gibberish dictionary," he said, holding it up. He began flipping through the pages. "Let's see…aha! Here it is! 'oh, no, we're not-we're not a-no, it's not-not really-just-'! Translation: We are totally in love with each other but are both to terrified to actually admit it." He looked up from the book, smiling. "This thing really comes in handy!"

"Give me that!" Misty said, snatching the book up from the kid's hands.

"Hey!"

"Just who do you think you are?" said Misty.

"What do you-ooooooooh! You don't recognize me!"

"What?"

"Well, I'm not surprised. It had been like, 8 years."

"Who are you?"

"It's me! Jake! You're little cousin!"

"Jake?" Misty said. "Wow, I didn't recognize you! How old are you now?"

"Thirteen! Why are you here, anyway? You gonna challenge Cyrus?"

"No, actually, Ash is," Misty said, gesturing to Ash."

"Cool! I hope you're good, Ash, cause if not, this may be Cyrus' last battle."

"Don't you worry!" Ash said confidently.

"Awesome! You're boyfriend's a pretty cool guy!"

"He is _not _my boyfriend!" Misty yelled, blushing furiously.

"You know, I'm starting to think blushing was created by God so that you could tell when people were lying about stuff like that," Jake said, grinning. Ash got the feeling Jake was the kind of guy who enjoyed watching Misty get mad.

"And what about these two?" Jake said, turning to Brock and Dawn.

"I'm Brock," Brock said.

"And I'm Dawn."

"Wait a minute!" Jake said, looking at Dawn. "So, are _you _his girlfriend?"

"What? No!" Dawn said.

"Hey, you're blushing to! You've got competition, Mist!"

"Do _not _call me Mist!" Misty yelled.

"Bet you'd blush if your boyfriend called you that, huh? It's just anyone else that you get mad at."

"That is not true!" Misty yelled.

"You sure, Mist?" Ash said. Misty smiled and blushed.

"Er…"

"Oh, yeah!" Jake said. "She _is _blushing! Good one, Ash! I am really liking this guy!"

The smile dropped of Misty's face. Ash shrugged. "I just had to try it," he said.

Misty turned back to Jake, her look of rage back in place. "Would you just shut up and tell us where Cyrus is!?!"

"He's not here," Jake said.

"What?" Dawn said.

"Yup," said Jake. He's over at the lighthouse, enjoying the view. The guy's been going there a lot lately. He hardly ever comes here anymore. I've been hanging out here every now and then, and freaking out anyone who walks in. This one time I actually had a _SCREAM _costume. You should have seen it!"

"That actually sounds like it'd be pretty fun," Ash said, courtesy of his bluntness.

"See? Your boyfriend agrees! Why can't you?"

"He is _not _my boyfriend!"

"Guys, can we just go find Cyrus?" Brock said. "We're wasting time."

"Sure," Jake said. "I'll show you guys the way. C'mon." Everyone followed.  
____________________________________________________

And…that's it. No dramatic ending. No big cliffhanger. That's just the end of the Chapter, because I'm bored of writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm finally writing the next chapter! It's been like, a month now! Hope you enjoy!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Ash's little "blessing" was becoming a real pain in the butt. It had already cause him to tell Misty she was hot four times. Jake was not helping, either. Ash found it hard to believe the two weren't brother and sister. They sure acted like they were.

"Hey, it's Fred!" Jake said as Paul showed up. Paul looked over at them and glared at Ash.

"His name isn't Fred," Brock said as Paul began walking toward them.

"I know," Jake said, "It's an acronym."

"What does it stand for?" Dawn asked.

"Freaky, Rude, Emo Di-"

"Hey Paul!" Ash said, purposely cutting Jake off.

"What are you here for, anyway?"

"I'm gonna challenge Cyrus."

"Please don't," Paul said.

"Why not?"

"If Cyrus wins another battle, he'll probably quit."

"Ha ha," Ash said. "Very funny. Did you know that every single time I watched you battle, I prayed that one of the pokémon would miss and hit you?" Ash winced. Shit.

"Fine then!" Paul said. "Whatever!" He stormed off, looking furious.

"That guy's funny." Jake said, smiling. "Anyway, there's the lighthouse.

Once they got the top of the lighthouse, they found Cyrus there, looking out over the sea.

"Hey!" Ash said, running up to him. Cyrus turned around. He looked very boring and depressed.

"Yes?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"I'm guessing you want a battle," Cyrus said.

"Well, yeah," Ash said.

"Well, I won't battle you."

"Why not?" Brock said.

"They're all so boring. Nobody is ever any good. I've decided to quit being a gym leader."

"Please," Ash said. "Just battle me. One last battle. If you win, you can go ahead and quit."

Cyrus turned around to look out at the ocean again, thinking this through. "Okay," he said. "Just one battle. Right now. Come on."

Everyone followed Cyrus to the gym. When they walked in, there was a fat old man standing there.

"Hey dad!" Jake said.

"Jake! I was looking for you!"

"Uncle Tony!" Misty said, and hugged the man."

"Misty! I haven't seen you for years! My, you've grown! And, who are these people?"

"This is Ash, Dawn, and Brock," Jake said. "Ash is Misty's boyfriend."

"Is not!" Misty yelled.

"Whatever," Jake said. "Ash is battling Cyrus.

"Are you any good, Ash?" Tony said.

"Good enough."

"Confidence! That's good. Always helps to have a positive spirit!"

Ash nodded as him and Cyrus walked out onto the battlefield thingamajig and the others sat on the bleachers.

"I'll referee," Jake said.

"Aren't you a bit young?" Said Ash.

"Young? Since when does age matter? Seriously, a four year old could do this! All I've gotta do is say 'This guy is down!' when a pokémon's eyes go swirly. Oh yeah, and if they go x-eyed, then I have to call a funeral home. Easy as pie! Well, chocolate pie, anyway. That coconut pie we had on thanksgiving wasn't so easy…"

"Jake!"

"Right! Only Ash will be allowed to switch out during the battle! This will be a three-on-three battle! If 45 minutes pass and this battle isn't over, whoever has the most pokémon left will win, because I'm just too lazy to stand here and yell for any longer than that!"

Ash and Cyrus stood there, looking into each other's eyes. The determination on Ash's face seemed to unleash some inner feeling in Cyrus that-

"Would you just cool with all that mystic crap and get the freaking battle going!?!" Jake yelled.

Fine. Ash pulled a pokeball out of his belt and threw it.

"Chimchar! I chose you!"

Chimchar emerged, smiling it's annoying smile.

"Go, Raichu," Cyrus said completely unenthusiastically, tossing out a pokeball. A raichu emerged, towering over chimchar, who didn't look a bit fearful.

"Chimchar!" Ash yelled, "Flamethrower!"

A stream of flame shot from chimchar's mouth, hitting Raichu, who fell backwards. Cyrus looked surprised.

"What the-that's amazing! No flamethrower is strong enough to even have any effect on my raichu!" He looked at Ash. "You may actually stand a chance in this battle!"

Ash grinned. "Thanks."

"But notice that I said 'a chance'. Raichu! Thunderbolt!"

Raichu got up and shot a huge bolt of thunder at chimchar.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled, but it was too late. The thunderbolt hit chimchar dead on. For some reason he was now covered with dirt, because that's what happens in the show. Chimchar leaned on its knees, looking tired.

"See?" Cyrus said, back to his boring old self. "What did I tell you?"

Ash gritted his teeth. "Flame wheel! Let's go!"

Chimchar immediately turned into a huge…flame wheel. Duh. He rolled over and hit raichu hard. So hard, in fact, that he fell to the ground and his eyes went swirly.

"Raichu is down!" said Jake. "And, from what I can tell, chimchar isn't far behind."

"Not bad," Cyrus said. He seemed a bit less boring now, and bit more alive. "But this isn't over." He threw out another pokeball, a bit more dramatically this time.

"Pachirisu! Let's go!"

Pachirisu emerged, it's cuteness even more annoying than chimchar's.

"Chimchar! Return!" yelled Ash. Chimchar happily obeyed and Ash threw out another pokeball.

"Grotle! Let's go!"

Grotle emerged, and he was…not so cute. Ha. Fatty.

"Razor leaf!" Ash yelled, and a bunch of leaves shot from the bushes atop grotle's back. Somehow these tiny leaves actually managed to do a considerable amount of damage to Pachirisu, causing it to fall back dramatically and yell "Chi-paaaaa!" even though its name was not chipa.

It's eyes then went swirly because I'm really bad at writing battle scenes and want to get this over with quickly.

"Pachirisu is down!" Jake said.

"Pachirisu, return!" Cyrus yelled, and pachirisu went back into its little ball.

"Alright," Cyrus says, "now this gets serious!" He threw out his last pokémon.

"Luxray! Let's go!"

A huge luxray emerged. It towered over grotle and looked very intimidating. Kind of like my English teacher.

"Thunder!" Cyrus yelled. What can I say? It did thunder. Grotle's eyes went swirly. Ash called it back and threw out another pokémon.

"Pikachu! Let's go!"

Everybody's favorite yellow rat emerged. Luxray glared down at it, but it just glared back.

"Volt tackle!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu ran at luxray, glowing yellow, but just bounced back. Then it got recoil damage. Luxray still seemed unharmed.

"Electric moves won't work against luxray!" Cyrus said. "Now it's my turn! Bite, let's go!"

Luxray jumped down on pikachu and sunk its teeth into his head. Pikachu yelled and shook its head around. Luxray let go, but pikachu looked pretty tired.

"See?" Cyrus said. "This'll just be another boring win."

"Not if I can help it!" Ash yelled. "Iron tail!"

Pikachu hit luxray right in the face with, guess what? An iron tail. I know, shocking!

Luxray stumbled back, a huge red mark on its face. It glared at pikachu.

"You do iron tail too, luxray!" Cyrus yelled. Luxray obeyed, bringing down pikachu.

"Pikachu is down!" Jake yelled.

Ash called back pikachu and threw out chimchar, who still looked exhausted.

"Hello, retirement," Cyrus said.

"Dig!" Ash yelled. Immediately chimchar dug under the ground and came up right under luxray. It wasn't ready for this, and chimchar hit it right in the stomach. It winced and then slowly fell down. It's eyes went swirly, and look of pure shock appeared on Cyrus' face.

"What…how…?"

"Luxray is down!" Jake yelled. "Ash wins!"

Cyrus smiled. He walked over and shook Ash's hand.

"Congratulations, Ash," Cyrus said. "And thanks. That was a great battle. I'm definitely keeping my job now."

"No problem," Ash said. Cyrus then gave him the badge, blah blah blah, they go home, they throw party, Ash gets hammered, he thinks he's a girl, and-okay, fine, those last three parts weren't actually true.

The point is, the chapter is over.  
____________________________________________________

Well, that chapter pretty much sucked. But, whatever. I suck at battle scenes.


	6. Chapter 6

I'M BACK BITCHES!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah………..I have absolutely no idea where that came from. Anyway, yes! It is me! I'm FINALLY updating this story after a LONG TIME! Now, be warned: even though I'm finally starting to update again, it may still take a while. I'm working on an original, non-fanfiction story (a different one than when I first started this story). By the way, just in case you wanted to know something about the original story, you can just say so in a review or message.

Now, it is time to FINALLY get back to this story! Here we go!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 6, possibly 7, because I am an idiot and cannot count

Ash's Perspective

Ash sat alone with Misty in her hotel room. Even though he had already spent a lot of time with her, it still felt good to just sit alone and talk.

"So, how long have you known Jake?" Ash said.

"Too long," was Misty's reply. "I mean, I hate to rant to you like this, but is just _so _annoying sometimes!"

"Oh, no, don't worry!" Ash said. "Go ahead, I can be your very own…er…rant-to person."

Misty smiled. Her smile was without a doubt the cutest thing that Ash had ever seen. Whenever she smiled, no matter how small of a smile it was, Ash would feel like jumping for joy…the only problem was that this meant Ash immediately told all of this to Misty, then face-palmed. He looked through the cracks of his fingers, expecting to see something, but definitely not this.

She was smiling even wider, and she was blushing as if Nick Jonas has just asked her out.

A/N: Blek. Nick Jonas. Blek.

"Oh…thank you, Ash," she said as Ash removed his hands from his eyes. "That's really sweet of you to say."

Ash just blushed and grinned. "You're welcome, Mist." Misty blushed even brighter at being called "Mist".

"Ash, listen…" Misty said slowly, not making eye contact with Ash. "I've been thinking…"

"Hey, do either of you know where the milk is?"

"!!" Misty yelled very quickly, turning around to face Jake, who was standing in front of an open fridge as if this were nothing unusual at all.

"Um, duh, I came in through the window," he said as if Misty had just asked him how many fingers he had.

"Well, get out!!!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, yeah, Mist, I wanted to ask you question-"

"DON'T CALL ME MIST!!!!"

"Okay, yeah, whatever, Mist. Anyway, so I was in this online chatroom today, and some weirdo said that their tits urinated more than anything else on earth. So then that got me wondering-do you think that if you peed with your tits, then your vagina would make milk?"

"What!?! Jake-"

"And where would the baby come out? Would it come out of your ass? Maybe the bellybutton…"

"Jake!!!" Misty yelled. "That is completely disgusting and why the hell would you ask ME that question!?!"

Jake shrugged.

"Well, it actually is a pretty interesting question-"

"Ash, don't you start on this too!!!"

Two Pokehours Later  
____________________________________________________

Still Ash's Perspective

Ash sat on the couch, flipping channels occasionally he would stop at something for a few minutes and then continue flipping. He wasn't really actually paying much attention to what was on the television. He was just thinking. What if Misty actually _did _love him? He was definitely getting suspicious. And what about Dawn? Did _she _love him? Ash really wished Dawn only thought of him as a friend, because it he didn't think he would be able to live with breaking somebody's heart.

"Ash?" Ash looked up to see Dawn standing next to the couch.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"Ash…" Dawn said slowly, sitting down next to him, "if you could have anything you wanted…what would it be?"

"I would want my right hand to be a megaphone, and my left hand to be a bucket."

"I didn't ask you, Jake."

"You know, 'cause then I could sit on my bucket while I yell at people with my megaphone."

"Jake, get the hell out of here," Ash said. "Hmph! Fine!" Jake said and, like a toddler who had just been told to clean up his mess, left the room.

"Anyway…" Dawn said.

"Well…" Ash said, thinking. He wasn't thinking of what he what he wanted. He knew that better than anything. He was instead trying to think of something else to say that would have less of a chance of hurting Dawn. So he just decided to use his second most wanted thing. Of course this meant that he said so.

"The thing I would want second-most out of life would be the ability to lay eggs that hatched giant bags of skittles."

Dawn gave Ash a weird look for a few seconds and then said, "_What_!?! I mean, I can understand the skittles part, but why couldn't you just wish for a lifetime's supply of them?"

"Because," Ash answered, "I want to be able to lay eggs. I mean, wouldn't that be pretty cool? And if I didn't want to wait for them to hatch, I could just put them in a frying pan and make scrambled skittle-eggs."

"Yes, but I didn't ask what you wanted second-most, I asked what you wanted _most_."

"Um…"

"Ash," Dawn said, "I think I know what it is that you want. But, before you tell me what it is, just…let me tell you what I want."

"Okay…uh…what do you want?"

Dawn sighed. "I...have loved you, Ash. For a long time."

"Crap," Ash said, and winced. "Dammit."

Dawn waited for a few seconds, and then went on as if Ash hadn't said anything. "I don't think that you love me, and I'm not saying that you have to. It's not your fault at all if you don't. If it was possible to control love, I…I probably wouldn't be in love with you. But I am. I can't help it."

There was a silence for a few more seconds, and then Dawn spoke again.

"I know you love her, Ash. Everyone knows. You can't hide it."

"Well, this moment is just getting more awkward by the minute, isn't it?" Ash said, thanks to his little blessing.

"I know you don't love me, Ash," Dawn said. "But, please…at least let me do this."

Slowly, Dawn leaned over. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, Ash doing the same. Then, finally, their lips touched. It wasn't a passionate kiss. Their lips stayed tight the whole time, and it only lasted a couple seconds. Still, though, that couple seconds was just enough time for about the worst thing that _could _happen to happen.

"Ash!?!"

Ash and Dawn both pulled back from the kiss immediately to see Misty standing in the door way a look on her face that contained too many emotions to describe. Everybody was silent for a few seconds, all staring at each other, and then Misty just bolted. But before she left, Ash could have sworn he saw a tear well up in her eye.

Ash and Dawn turned to each other, both with the exact same expression of "Oh crap we're so screwed" on their face, and Ash actually said it out loud.

"I thought you said the door was locked," Ash said.

"I guess it wasn't…" Dawn said.

*Dramatic music and slow fade out*  
____________________________________________________

**COMMERCIAL TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________**

Do you make $Butt at your current job?

Do you want to make $Twice×Butt?

* * *

…And it's the end!!!!!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! Don't worry, you guys, I'll find some way to resolve all of this! Just wait.

Anyway, it feels good to be back! I'd like to thank IanK24 especially for convincing me to get back to updating my stuff! And, now that I'm back up, I'll probably be working some more on ELI and my other stories too, not too sure about Wishful, though. I may just delete that, because I literally cannot think of a single thing to put next.

Again, if you want to know anything about my OS (Original Story) that I'm working on, just say so in the review. And, yes, I know Jake is really weird and random. That's why he's so awesome =D

Oh yeah, and one last thing: In your review, please ask me if I am a tree.

Oh yeah, and one last-last thing: At least write a review. I likes them. They're like pizza-there's no such thing as too many reviews.


End file.
